


Help!

by uchuupri



Category: Scared Rider Xechs (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Hot days of summer mean flirting... Right?





	

     

            It was hot. Hellish hot. And of course you had decided to go take a walk at the festival on that specific day. Well, that was until you saw those fricking handsome boys wandering around, the most tanned one pushing the other two around like they were his children. They could be as well, because they looked as bored and hot as you were, just like kids taking trips with their parents. While wondering, you didn't notice the three of them coming towards you, a kind of scary grin culirng the lips of the one on the front (dad), while the second one (first son) was still scowling and the third one (the excited youngest child) was smiling while carrying a keyboard on his back. By this moment you had already noticed them, but didn't think they had crossed all the festival venue just to talk to you. Well, they did.  
          "Now, Yosuke" the tanned young man with bleached hair said in a melodic voice "what do you say first to a pretty girl when you get to her?" and then he looked at the tallest member of the group, who had changed his scowl to a confused expression. He seemed to have no clue about what to do, so he just looked at the excentric one, who had his arms raised all the way to the air and his mouth open, ready to answer instead of his companion. Suddenly, he put down his arms. He changed his expression to a very serious, even sexy one, looked at you through his glasses and you were pretty sure you would hear the deadliest pick up line on the universe.  
          "Did you just fart? 'Cause you're blowing me away" he said, and then threw his hair over his shoulder, as if in a shampoo comercial. You were pretty much stunned, but not in the way you were supposed to be, and this became very clear by the way the tanned boy pulled the glasses-one by the collar, leaving you alone with their serious companion, although both of you were pretty much entertained by the bickering between the other two. When Tan-Boy finished Glasses (who looked ready for the next round though, his keyboard at ready and his fingers on the keys), he came back, scratching the neck of his back just like he had just scolded his unruly son.

              "Aaaah, man, sorry for that" Tan-Boy looked at you with a little pout, trying to look like a lost puppy. He was more successful than his friend, however, and you suddenly felt a little bit hotter. "The name is Hijiri" he said, pointing to himself with his thumb. You assented, with the best you could muster for a smile. "The stupid one is Kazuki" - Kazuki then played a few notes as his theme song - "and the serious one here is Yosuke. But trust me when I say he's no t like this in the kitchen. Now, just like you should have trained with Kazuki, what do you say...?"  
              Yosuke put his green eyes on you and locked them on yours. You gulped, not knowing what to expect after Kazuki, who now played some kind of background music while "oooh"ing. Yosuke seemed to take a deep breath and let out his try:  
              'Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?" and then you couldn't hold it in. Your laughter filled the space between you and the boys, and Hijiri did nothing but stare at you, mesmerized at the sound. Yosuke just kept his poker face, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Kazuki, on th other hand, was going crazy with his keyboard, drawing more attention than you would have liked.  
              You took a deep breath and smiled at them. "Wow, this one is good but I think the fart one is more interesting" and then to Kazuki, who stood a few steps behind, in a dramatic pose "YOU GO, KEYBOARD DUDE", to what he answered "SO MUCH THANK YOU, STRANGER". His speech reminded you that you never had the chance to introduce yourself, but when you tried to do so, Hijiri was already pushing the other two towards a possibly unlucky girl. You were about to turn around and leave (this would be one hell of a story to tell your friends), when you noticed Hijiri was jogging back in  your direction, smiling. You tilted your head, not sure about what he still had to talk to you.  
              "Ah, my bad, my bad. I forgot to pick up something"   
              "I didn't even see you drop something to be honest, what was it?" It was Hijiri's turn to laugh, and you ended up laughing as well. He messed up your hair and the proximity made you blush - and you were pretty sure it didn't go unnoticed by him. "You totally screw up my pick up line, what should I do?"  
             A sudden insight lit up your brain and you let out before turning around:  
             "You could do me" and threw him a little piece of paper with your name and phone number. That was probably what he had to pick up, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my baby friends who keep me up when I keep falling down


End file.
